


Rainy Day

by greyassassin24



Series: Prompted Stories [32]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long and hard day drenched in rain soon gives way to a romantic night with Merrill and her Champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

The door to mine and Hawke's bedroom is flung open and I jump up, dropping the book I had been reading onto the sheets in my lap. In she walks, utterly drenched in rain from the downpour outside, but still smiling sweetly at seeing me.  
  
"Ma Vhenan!" I cry, laying the book aside and pulling the covers up to invite her to lay beside me on our bed. "You were gone for so long!"  
  
She nods, a little sadly, but then her smile is back a moment later. "Yeah, sorry." She rubs her neck, walking by the bed but not sitting, instead grabbing a towel to dry herself. "It's been... a long day."  
  
I raise an eyebrow, sitting up and look at her. She's not facing me, but I can tell by her hurt, almost... defeated stance that this day it hasn't been kind to her.  
  
"A bad day?" I ask after a moment, and she nods a little, turning to face me with that smile back on her face, tossing away the washtowel. Before she can say anything, lightning cracks outside our window, shaking the whole of the estate, and we both jump. Mythal!  
  
After I calm a little, I turn back to her, raising an eyebrow at her, still expecting that answer, but she just shakes her head.  "Don't worry about it." She smiles, sitting on the bed and then laying beside me, pulling the covers over herself.  
  
For a moment I consider pressing it, but then I decide to let it go. If something happened, if it's been that awful a day, then surely she doesn't want to talk about it, or else she would have said something. I she wants to talk about it, she will. "I'll sono have you feeling better." I promise, holding her close.  
  
"I already do." She murmurs, meeting my eyes in a fierce, firey gaze. It wasn't until I felt the soft skin of her arm brush against my torso that I realized how intimate it was. She wrapped an arm around me and squeezed, smiling as she grazes the rounded bottom of my breast. She knows exactly what she's doing.  
  
"Come cuddle, Merrill." Hawke whispers into my ear, making me shiver all over. "You know, for warmth."  
  
"Sure." I laugh at her awful attempt to cover what she wants, unable to stop thinking about the soft milky flesh of her breasts, which were firmly pressed into mine. The feeling of her smooth legs brushing my left thigh is almost unbearable. I realize that my heartbeat was speeding up, and I felt flush. She does awful things ot me and my body, though not unwelcome ones.  
  
For a second, the room flashed alive with a bright stroke of light, and I can see her sweet face smiling at me.  
  
Just as suddenly, the room shakes with the crash of thunder and I grab her in the moment to reassure myself, to bring companionship, which she provided more than that. She grabs me around the back of my head and kisses me, fierce and sweet, melting away whatever childish fears that lightning had brought out of me. She's here. Hawke. My love, my Champion, she's here to protect me.  
  
Her lips feel like soft velvet pressed against mine, and time holds still. Gods above, but I love her so much. Whatever I did to deserve her wasn't enough.  
  
As if feeling my insecurtiy, her lips begin to move and mine followed hers. My nose brushes against her soft cheek as our tender kiss became more passionate, more desirous. Without thinking, I begin to suckle and nip her warm lips, gently placing my hand on the back of her head so I could pull her against me.  
  
I can feel her hand wandering up and down my side, brushing the side of my breast as she debated with herself about whether she should touch it. Knowing that I would have to be the one to urge her on, I pull my arm back and place it on hers, gently easing it toward my breast. As it came close, she began moving it herself. I let go of her arm and move my hand onto her cheek, stroking it as her hand begins carefully caressing my breast.  
  
My choice. All of the way. That's how it's always been.  
  
I can feel lubrication dripping across my thighs as I feel her skilled hands working my tender globes and brushing past my pert nipples. My mind races with images of her moist lips sucking on my breasts, driving me crazy.  
  
I can't hold myself back anymore.  
  
I press my tongue forward, parting our lips and slipping it into her, exploring the warm depths of my friend's mouth for the first time. She responds eagerly, her own tongue stroking against mine in a dance of pure erotic bliss. I can feel jolts of pleasure surging from my breasts and down my spine, building between my legs.  
  
As our mouths writhe in the exchange of fiery passion, I slide my hand slowly down her body, down to where the bottom of her shirt hands loosely on her stomach, clung to her taut muscles. Inch by inch, I guide my hand up and under her shirt. Moment by moment, I came closer to feeling the breasts that I had dreamt about for all of those years in the Alienage.  
  
Mine. She is mine.  
  
A crash of thunder comes just as I reach her breast, causing her to pull tight to me. My hand pushes up forcibly and cuppes the perfect globe of her breast, her skin silky to the touch. I edge my fingers up the soft sphere until I feel the nub of her nipple, pert and erect. As I explored her breasts and imagined them in my minds eye, I felt myself breathing harder. They were so soft, so large and warm. Wonderful.  
  
Even as we run our hands along each others breasts and passionately kissed, I know that it wouldn't be enough. I pull myself away from the kiss and moved my mouth slowly down the side of her neck, leaving a trail of tender but passionate kisses as I went.  
  
"Merrill." She groans, and it drives me further. She wanted me as much as I want her.  
  
She begins pulling her shirt up, and soon both of our shirts come away, then our leggings, until nothing is left but our smalls. She isn't even wearing a breastband, as if she knew this would happen.  
  
A flash of lightning poured through the window, illuminating the room in a surge of light. For a moment I can see Hawke laying there under me, her beautiful raven hair strewn about, her gentle face smiling up at me, the tender flesh of her round breasts flushed red with excitement.  
  
My hands find her breasts as hers find mine, rubbing, touching, kneading, until I can't take any more waiting. I lower my mouth to her and kiss her once, then pull away to trail my tongue down her neck, lower, lower, and up onto the mount of her right breast, encircling the nub of pink flesh that crowned it. I draw slow and lazy circles around her nipple with my tongue, massaging her breast with firm pressure from my hand as I teased the other nipple with my fingertips.  
  
Her arms gave up and fell to her sides in surrender, soft moans escaping her mouth, barely drowned out by the steady pouring rain. She twists and turns under me, a jolt of excitement filling me at the realization of what I was doing to her. At how much pleasure I was providing.  
  
Slowly, hesitantly, I let go of her breast with my right hand and glide it down her body. It skimmed her skin, headed down, and eases its way to the top of her smalls. I gently run my fingers along the lace, silently asking permission.  
  
"Please" she begged.  
  
I find the tie that holds her last piece of clothing and pulled it gently, leaving the cord loose, and then slip it away. Following the lines of her body like a path, I feel the tips of my fingers slip onto the hot, tender flesh of her lips. Running my fingertips along them, then pulled them, I glide them over her inner folds, the flood of lubrication coating them in her need.  
  
I only tease her a moment before I dipp my finger into the searing heat of her womanhood. It went in so easily that I slip in a second, amazed by how wet she was. I bring myself back up to her face and began kissing her as I explore her tight opening with my fingers. I can hear her moan into my mouth each time I slip my fingers between her wet folds, the sounds of her pleasure framed by the crashes of thunder.  
  
As the rain picks up outside, I increase the intensity of my ministrations, rubbing and worshiping that wonderful little nub while I slip a third finger into her passage.  
  
A moment later, she cups my head in her hands and urged me up, to meet her irresistable lips, abandoning her womanhood. Again, time held still as our bodies met in love.  
  
Then she rolls me on my back, ready to return what I'd done for her, and more. I giggle and relax as she crawls down the bed, putting herself between my legs. Making sure to be gentle, she slips off my smalls. Now we are both utterly naked together.  
  
From the moment her tongue touches my lower lips, and I am in heaven, soaring above and into the trees. I love her so much, trust her so much, am so incredibly wet. She's so wonderful. Her tongue feels like velvet as she dipped it into me, ran it up and down my lips, and teased my nub. She suckled on my lips and fingered me as she licked my clit, driving me to heights that I'd never imagined. My fantasies about Hawke never even come close to imagining what she could do to me, or envisioning the sensations that flowed through my body with every lick, every touch, and every nip. I try to stay quiet at first, but soon simply give up and begin moaning loudly, hoping that the storm would cover up the sound.  
  
I know that I need to make her feel what I'm feeling. She has to know. She has to feel it too.  
  
"Turn around." I gasp inbetween loving breaths. There was a crash of thunder as she sat up a little.  
  
"What?" She said, pulling her mouth from my drenched lips.  
  
"Turn around so I can taste you too" I repeat, begging. This always makes my neck hurt so much, but she deserves it.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. She knows how sore my neck gets, but she doesn't know the desire that I have to pleasure her.  
  
"Yes." I assure her. "Please.  
  
Slowly, she swivelled around on top of me, bringing her dripping wet womanhood into position right above my face. I lift my head a little and cime even closer to her engorged lips, admiring the beauty that was utterly mine. So wet, so wanting.  
  
I slowly touch the small nub with the tip of my tongue, working it gently. Hawke gives a moan as I lick up between her folds. A sweet flavour filles my mouth as her pleasure juices run down my tongue. Incredible. Losing all shred of restraint, I begin hungrily sucking and licking her soft folds as she pleasures mine.  
  
Amazing.  
  
I can feel something building between my thighs, deep inside of me, a wonderful feeling that makes me squirm and groan. It's like a fire that was stoked with every movement of my love. It's... it's like a warm pressure that builds, and builds, until I am there. I desperately lick at her as pleasure begins to take me. We had to be complete together, had to reach it together, as one.  
  
I can feel her speeding up as well, knowing that she was getting closer. I try desperately not to reach it before her, but I can't hold it back any longer. I feel my orgasm wash over me, my lower body shaking in utter bliss as my womanhood clenches and begs. Hawke doesn't let up her movements any, making it harder, more intense. Even in my haze of pleasure, I contiune at her, knowing she wasn't far behind me.  
  
"Oh god..." She groans at that, shaking. "Merrill... Merrill, I'm coming..."  
  
Then she reaches the point too, and screames as loud as she could. Soon we slow down, until we stopped completely, our world utterly at peace. For a few moments, everything was completely still. Then, without a word, she turnes back around and rests down next to me, cuddling against my side. Wrapping our arms around each other, we take a few deep breaths, gently caressing each other as we fall asleep.  
  
I love stormy days...


End file.
